


The Free Pass (drake x mc)

by hplm86



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hplm86/pseuds/hplm86
Summary: Riley Brooks is about to be married to King Liam of Cordonia. As they celebrate their joint bachelor/bachelorette party in Vegas, her fiancé has an interesting idea – a free pass for both of them tonight. As her eyes turn to the king’s brawny best friend, what could possibly go wrong?It’s just one night, right?(Just to be clear, this fic is MC X Drake Walker)





	The Free Pass (drake x mc)

Song in this Chapter is “Love is a Bitch” by Two feet.

 

****

Riley’s face was almost tired from smiling.

A year ago, she was a struggling waitress in New York City. Now she was at a joint bachelor-bachelorette party in Las Vegas, about to marry  _a prince._

 _A king, really_ , she corrected herself. Her eyes sparkled as she watched King Liam throw his head back and laugh. He had a great laugh, when he let it out. Light and inviting, reminding her of skipping stones, pillow forts, and lemonade stands. She wondered how someone who had the weight of _an entire kingdom_ on his shoulders could seem so carefree and innocent in moments like this.

Despite her aching face, she grinned again. They had just completed an _amazing_ scavenger hunt around Vegas with their friends, and were now seated at the _Lily bar and Lounge_ in the _Bellagio_ hotel, clinking cocktail glasses together before tossing them back.

Just a few days ago, she had _no idea_ she’d be in Vegas right now. It was amazing how easily plans came together when you traveled with royalty. Liam had managed to rent out the entire bar, as well as a floor of the hotel, for the night. Riley sipped her whiskey sour slowly, looking around at all the smiling, tipsy faces near her.

Olivia Nevrakis, a former-enemy-turned-friend, was trying her best to look bored but smiled as she listened to Liam tell a story, her eyes focused and her body language relaxed. Riley’s best friends, Maxwell Beaumont and Hana Lee, bounced in their seats to the beat of a bright EDM song playing in the background. Hana hiccupped loudly, trying to stand for a second before falling back onto the leather stool with a _squeak,_ resulting in additional good-natured laughter from the group. They hadn’t seen her let loose like this _ever._ Riley giggled. Hana Lee was great at many things, but _terrible_ at holding her liquor.

Turning away from Olivia, Liam wrapped his arm around Riley and squeezed gently, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim lighting of the bar. She could tell that he was really, truly happy. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

On another side of the room, Kiara, Penelope, and Madeleine held long-stemmed glasses of champagne and spoke in whispers to each other. Kiara’s eyes kept widening as she looked towards the bar. _Oh Lord, what stuffy, uppity man are they fawning over now?_

Riley followed her gaze, only to see Drake, likely ordering another whiskey. She almost choked on her drink in surprise. Kiara was interested in _Drake?_ He was about as far from _stuffy_ and _uppity_ as you could get. His red Henley shirt was a little small for him as it stretched to its limit over his broad shoulders and thick arms. _That shirt used to fit better,_ Riley thought as she looked at him from under her lashes, taking another swig from her drink. Was it just her, or was he looking a little _fitter_ than usual?

“Oh my god, his _arms!”_ Kiara hissed to her friends, falling back into the couch and pretending to faint. All three girls continued to gawk at him openly, though he remained oblivious, his thoughts seemingly elsewhere.

“You know, the commoner, _brooding type_ isn’t usually my cup of tea,” Madeleine giggled, “but I can kind of see what you like about him….”

Riley felt a pang of something strange in her throat, but shook her head. He’d never go for a girl like Madeleine, Riley was sure of it, but Drake and Kiara would be a _great_ match _. She’s smart, unpretentious, kind,_ Riley threw her head back and finished her drink, _and pretty, I suppose._

Drake sat down in the corner of the room, his arm draped over the empty sofa next to him. His eyes were closed as he drank deeply from a glass of amber liquid. After grabbing another whiskey sour at the bar, Riley walked over to Drake impulsively, her legs carrying her before her mind could really process it. Almost as if by cue, the electronic music stopped and a bluesy guitar started humming in the background.

 _*I'm flyin', I'm flyin' high like a bird_  
_But my fluttering wings can't keep you from pullin' me down_   
_Your mama, your mama says I'm a fool_  
_And yeah, maybe that's true 'cause I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you*_

His eyes were still closed as he savored his last sip. When he finally opened them, they made unbroken eye contact for several seconds.

“Brooks,” he finally smiled, “to what do I owe the honor? You’re the lady of the hour, after all.” His voice was upbeat, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

She stood there, not breaking eye contact, but swaying a little on her feet. _Shit, I’m drunker than I thought._

Her mind raced back to all of the _almosts_ with Drake.

 _Walking back from the bakery with him, their hands grazing each other as they laughed. Falling down in the snow with him to look at the stars at the Nevrakis estate._ But nothing ever really happened, and Riley accepted Liam’s proposal. _What would have happened if…. I hadn’t accepted Liam’s proposal? If I hadn’t slept with Liam at the statue of liberty?_ She ran her fingers up her forearm, remembering Liam’s tender touches and whispers of adoration that night, trying to keep her mind from wondering how Drake would have– she shook her head again. _No, Riley. Don’t think like that._

 _*I'm tryin', I'm tryin' not to forget my words_   
_'Cause when I'm around you, I tend to keep changin' my mind_  
_I promised, I promised myself not to slip back into old habit_  
_'Cause heartbreak is savage and love is a bitch*_

He looked up at her, taking another deep sip from his glass, before clearing his throat.  _Shit, have I still not said anything to him?_

She blinked rapidly, trying to take herself out of this trance, and took a seat next to his outstretched arm. He left it there for a second before pulling it in and away from her.

 _Shit, SAY SOMETHING, Riley!_ As much as she wanted to, no words really came to mind. The music, being so close to his warmth, and the _scent of him_ overwhelmed her senses.

His eyebrows were slightly furrowed. What was she even doing here? Sitting next to her fiancé’s _best friend._ His sharp jaw tightened as he put his arm back up behind her, not daring to touch, his chocolate eyes on fire as he glanced at her. _Ok, so he’s a very, very hot best friend…._

He chuckled, a deep, throaty sound. “Seriously, cat got your tongue? What are you doing here, Brooks? Doesn’t Liam want to spend time with you tonight?”

Liam’s name finally did it, snapping her back to the present. “Oh. Right, I should….I should probably get back.” Before she stood up, she inhaled deeply. How _did_ Drake always seem to smell like _… the forest, the woods, pine…._

With a backwards glance at him and a small wave, she went back to her spot and sat next to Liam, wondering how awkward she’d feel about that interaction once she sobered up.

****

The clock said it was 3:08 AM. The party was winding down, most everyone had already called it quits. Maxwell was leaning heavily on Liam, Bertrand dozing sprawled over the couch. Riley giggled. Liam was surprisingly composed still, which she supposed was par for the course when you’re _The King of fucking Cordonia._

As much as she tried, she couldn’t keep her eyes from trailing to where Kiara and Drake were sitting on the other side of the room. Kiara had finally plucked up the courage to go talk to him a few glasses of wine ago. She was laughing a lot, and though Drake seemed a little embarrassed, she could see the hint of a crooked smile on his face. _What are they talking about?_

Like she’d done several times that day already, Riley shook her head, willing the strange thoughts to slip out. _What’s wrong with him sitting next to Kiara? They’d be a cute…couple._

Bertrand and Maxwell finally stood up, rubbing their eyes and walking to the bar to grab some water before heading to bed. Liam pulled Riley into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled into the kiss, “mmmm!”

“So, my queen, should we retire for the night?” he pushed a few strands of hair to the side of her face, his hands warm and soft, “to separate bedrooms tonight, unfortunately. But just a few days left till the wedding!”

She laughed, “Yes! But no one can stop us in a few days!” She and Liam had only had sex a handful of times so far, but she looked forward to resuming after they got married. He was a giving lover, and every time had been sweet and romantic. She kissed him on the lips again, just for a second before pulling away.

Out of the corner of her eye, Riley could see Kiara hugging Drake goodbye, pressing her whole body against his hard chest. The hug lingered for what seemed like an eternity and she whispered something into Drake’s ear before she walked off. Riley looked at Drake’s face for any indication on what Kiara may have said, but his face remained stoic as he shook his nearly empty glass around, the ice making light _tinkling_ sounds against the crystal. Drake apparently felt her gaze, because his eyes shot up at her. She tried to look away quickly, turning her attention back to Liam, but she knew he had seen her staring.

“Hello? Riley?” Liam squeezed her shoulder lightly. He had apparently been talking to her while she was gawking at Drake and Kiara’s interaction.

“Oh, I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

Liam looked a little concerned as he glanced at Drake. “Riley… is there anything you want to tell me?”

She shook her head quickly. “No, no of course not. What do you mean?”

He sighed heavily. “Hey. Look, I know this year has gone really quickly. There are probably some things you want to do before we get married and are together _for life._ ”

Riley’s pulse was quickening. _Wait, what?_ What was Liam talking about?

“What I’m saying is… if for tonight you want a ‘free pass’ of sorts,” his eyes flicked to Drake for a second, “I’d understand. As long as it’d help you put any questions you have to rest and be _content_ with a life with me,” he took her hand and paused for a second, looking into her eyes, “ _forever._ ”

Riley thought for a moment, wanting to think through what she was about to say. “Why… why would you do this?”

He grinned. “Riley, I’ve known I’m going to get married this year most of my life. But this is a new life for you – and I’m sure if we were just a normal couple in America, we wouldn’t be getting married yet. So, with that understanding, I want to give you a bit of freedom before you’re tied to me,” he cleared his throat, “and more importantly, _Cordonia,_ as long as you live.”

Riley was silent for a beat. “I’ll think about it.”

He pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead, “Whatever you want, my darling fiancée.”

“What about you, Liam? It should go both ways, shouldn’t it?”

He looked a bit surprised and then shrugged. “I’ll think about it, too. Being a prince has some advantages, and I was definitely able to – ah – sow my wild oats long before tonight. But I _will_ think about it.”

She smiled cautiously at him. “Thank you, Liam. For now, let’s head back to our rooms and I’ll think about it.”

He nodded, and they both walked towards the elevators together.

****

Riley paced back and forth in her room. She was still relatively buzzed, and it was well after 3:30 AM, but she felt wired and _very_ awake.

Could Liam have been _serious_ about his proposal? _Yes of course he was, Riley,_ she chastised herself, _Liam wouldn’t joke about things like that._

But could she? Could she really be with someone else when she was getting married in less than a week? She walked to her bed and laid down on her bed, sighing heavily. She stared at the ceiling absentmindedly and let her thoughts wander.

_That jaw, chiseled like he was a marble statue come to life. Those impossibly broad shoulders, that woodsy smell…._

She shot up in bed. Maybe Liam was right. Maybe she _did_ need to do this to get him out of her system. It was just a night, after all, right?

****

_It’s nearly4 AM. Will he be up? _

Riley clutched her white, terry cloth robe close to her as she gently padded down the hotel floor. Liam had rented out the entire floor of suites, so she knew Drake’s room was just a few doors down. It was relatively silent everywhere, and the sound of her heartbeat echoed through Riley’s ears.

She marveled at the gravity of what she was about to do. Was this a big deal? _No,_ she shook her head, _this is just a one night thing. One night of passion between friends before I get married._

A chilling thought ran through her. _What if Drake doesn’t want to?_

She stopped walking suddenly, swallowing hard. They had flirted in the past but nothing had really happened. What if he _didn’t_ want to?

She paused for a second before clenching her fists with resolve. _It’s too late to turn back now, Brooks. Keep going._

As she finally got to his door, she put her hand up to knock but hesitated, instead putting her ear against the door, trying to hear anything. She could hear something that sounded like…groaning?

She listened for a while longer but couldn’t really make out anything. Before she could stop herself, curiosity got the most of her and she lifted her hand to knock tentatively against the door.

There was a sharp inhale inside, a pause, some rustling, and then the sound of clipped footsteps heading towards the door. She backed away so it didn’t seem like she was listening too closely.

The door creaked open slowly, “Uh, yes?”

His eyes widened in surprise as he processed that she was standing at his door. She wondered how strange it looked for her to be there, covered head to toe in a thick, white robe, at 4 AM during her bachelorette weekend.

He opened the door wider. He was wearing dark grey pajama bottoms and no shirt. She felt dizzy looking at his abs and pecs, all glistening with just a hint of sweat.  He seemed a little out of breath. “Riley? Brooks, what the hell?”

It was now or never. She locked eyes with him. She had so many things to say, so many questions. But before she could stop and get too nervous, she untied her robe and let it drop to the floor. She was wearing a black lingerie set underneath, nearly sheer, leaving nothing to the imagination as her nipples stood hard against the fabric. She took in his shock for a beat before launching herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed her lips against his.

His lips were slack against hers with surprise for only a second before he returned the kiss, deepening it as his arms wrapped around her. His hands rubbed her back, up and down, the rough callouses on his fingers leaving goosebumps as they trailed around her exposed skin. He pulled her into him, the smell of him making her knees shake, the feel of his stubble against her face sending her into a frenzy.

How long had she wanted this, _needed this?_

As quickly as it started, he pulled away. He wasn’t making eye contact with her anymore. “Brooks. What are you…? Why…?” he started backing into the room.

Riley tried to steady herself as heat coursed through her veins, trying to make a coherent thought when all she wanted was for him to _take her_ over and over.

He _had to have felt_ how good that was. Why would he stop her?

 _Oh. Were those groans… moans?_ Her eyes narrowed. She glared up at him.

“Tell me the goddamn truth. Is Kiara in here?”

****

I can’t wait to write the lemon next chapter! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.

Thanks for reading, and please leave any comments with feedback if you enjoyed or have suggestions :)

-M

 


End file.
